


Free Willy (Merman Tony x Handler Peter)

by tony_starker (shitiamtrash1225)



Series: Starker One-Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Peter Parker, Cliffhangers, Eggs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Pepper, Mermaid Sex, Mermaid dicks, Merman Tony Stark, NSFW, Oviposition, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge, Tony and Pete are best friends, Top Tony Stark, Underwater Sex, mentions of Quentin Beck - Freeform, mentions ptsd, mermaid au, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiamtrash1225/pseuds/tony_starker
Summary: In a world where mermaids are seen as entertainment, much like dolphins are in our world. And their needs are much like dolphinIs as well. Tony Stark is a merman who was rescued by Peter Parker, who is now his handler. Tony is a bit possessive of the boy who saved him.{This is a one-shot, and like all the one-shots here in this series, it can become a story of its own if it gets received well! Please feel free to comment if you enjoyed it and want this to be continued! Happy reading!}
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830535
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Peter stepped into the vaguely chlorine scented office. He sighed. Another day, another paycheck. The boy clocked in on their electronic board and stepped into the locker room to change into his wetsuit. Which was unforgivably tight on his frail body. Leaving absolutely nothing up to the imagination. Every day is the same. Struggling to fit into his one size too-small suit. Going into the foul-smelling fridge for a bucket of fish, then heading out into the baking sun for a long 8 hours of labor with dangerous animals. Dangerous animals who were known to be aggressive. But Pete needs the money. How else is he going to finish college? But he always had one thing to look forward to. His best friend. Or rather, aquatic best friend. Tony. They rescued the hybrid during an oil spill and Peter was on the team that helped nurse him back to health. Ever since that day Peter and Tony were inseparable. Which was why he was appointed to being Tony’s handler. He cleared his throat before calling out; “Tonyyyy! Guess who came to say hello!” As he approached the large tank.

Tony’s head popped out of the crystal clear waters of his tank, a big grin on his face. The merman had a very attractive human face with red and gold scales lining his hairline and his jaw. His ears looked more like fins, with the same red and gold scales. His chest was lined with those scales as well, gills on the sides of his neck and a long flowing tail. His tail was gorgeous, it was thin and lean, very strong from his years of swimming. The fin at the end flowed like ribbons in the water as he swam, the shiny reds and golds glistening in the sun. His form rippled through the water until he was close enough to Peter’s platform for him to lean his arms on, smiling up at his handler. “Heya there, Petey! I missed you, you need to stop leaving on the weekends.” The merman pouted.

Peter couldn’t help but snort at his comment. “Tony, I have a life. I have classes and bills. And a dog too. As much as I’d love to, I can’t see you every day, Bud.” He sat before the merman. Legs crossed and pinned underneath him. “How was your weekend, hm?” He reached into the bucket and produced a fish. Holding it out at arm’s length for the merman to take. “Bet it must’ve been boring without me.” 

Tony reached out and grabbed it, sniffing it before he unhinged his jaw open and devoured it all in one piece. He licked his lips and sighed. “You know, it’s always a dull moment without you around. The handler who takes care of me during the weekends is a girl named Pepper. Stupid name, right?” He rolled his eyes and snorted unhappily. “She brings me day-old fish like I can’t tell the damn difference. Bitch.”

Peter nodded sympathetically. “I hate that. Just because you don’t have a pair of legs doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be treated like anyone else.” He reached out and gently patted the top of Tony’s head. “And to be fair Pepper is quite a dumb name. Who names their kid after a seasoning?” He giggles, holding out another fish for Tony to take all while keeping his other hand on the merman’s head. Gently carding through his wet, dark locks.

Tony hummed appreciatively as he grabbed the next fish and gulped that one down like the one he had been given before. “I bet the old fish makes you pretty angry. Seeing as though you helped nurse me back to health. Stuff like that could hurt me.” He pushed his head up into Peter’s touches, happily smiling and closing his eyes. He loved it when Peter petted him.

The brunette nodded once again. “I know way too much about you,” His mouth curled into a grin. “I know exactly what kind of fish you like, I know you like tail rubs, I know that you bite other handlers because you don’t like how they smell,” He got a good chuckle out of that last bit. “You’re a bit spoiled. But I think it’s charming.”

Tony huffed and put his nose in the air. “Me? Spoiled? No way.” He crossed his arms, using his tail to stay up in the water. “I don’t like them because they aren’t you. And you smell like cream and raspberries. I love it. It makes me feel safe, you know? You’re like...My safe person.” He blushed a little but dove back into the water so Peter couldn’t make fun of him for it.

Before Peter could get a word out he was hit by a small wave of water kicked up by Tony’s tail. “Come back here, you sly dog!” He called out into the water. Peter rolled his eyes. Beyond spoiled, that man. “We got a show in about an hour! Be ready soon!” He pouted, eyes watching as Tony’s figure swam around the bottom of the tank.

Tony gave Peter a thumbs up, doing a few laps in his tank. His tank was decked out to the nines, with plants, fish for him to hunt if he felt like it, little coves for him to go in and out of, and tons of little pebbles coating the bottom over the layer of sand. He would often grab the prettiest ones and hand them to Peter. And today he was going to do the same. He found a shimmering rock that had bits of purple and pink in it, grabbing it off of the tank floor and swimming back up to the top. He made some clicking noises, then called out for Peter to come back over.

Peter could hear those calls from a damn near mile away. Like he had a sixth sense for them. He looked up from his phone from lounging behind the large stage on the water. He circled back around the corner and grinned. He knew what it was. Tony gave him a pretty stone maybe once or twice a week if he was lucky. He came up to him and got down on his knees. “What’s this, hm? Got something pretty for me?” He squinted at the glare coming off the pebble and smiled. “Well, would you look at that! This one might be my favorite.” He took it from Tony’s hands and held it up. It truly was gorgeous. So sparkly. The colors blended beautifully together. “Thank you so much, Tony.”

Tony grinned pridefully. “Yeah?? You really like it that much?” He seemed so damn excited. He flicked his tail happily, moving closer to the platform Peter stood on to hoist himself up and get some tail rubs hopefully. Peter gave him the best rubs. He always made sure he didn’t rub in the wrong direction and his hand was always nice and warm against his scales.

“Well of course I do, sugar!” He reached down for Tony’s tail and gently stroked in the direction his scales grew. He knew Tony liked it that way. Sure, he was a little slimy and smelled like a fish market but that’s something Peter was used to by now. He leaned forward and gently kissed the merman’s cheek. “I might just turn this one into a necklace, how do you feel about that?” He was careful to avoid the giant slit in Tony’s tail where his cock was stored because trust me, Peter learned from his mistakes when Beck was around. Lucky for Pete they released him back into the wild not too long ago.

Tony and Beck had never gotten along. They had been tank-mates for a bit, then Beck had to be released due to Tony’s aggressiveness. He didn’t like it when anybody else touched Peter, even just a friendly hand or a poke. When the slit incident had happened with Beck, Tony had nearly killed Beck. And they had to hospitalize the other merman immediately. They had decided to send him back out to keep him safer since the aquarium didn’t have the money or the means to create another tank for Beck. Which was good because Tony attracted more visitors than Beck did. 

Tony nearly fell off the platform he had been sitting on as Peter pet him. He leaned against Peter to make sure that didn’t happen, his tail flicking happily. “I’d love that, it’d look so pretty on you,” He mused, his voice all soft and sweet as he nuzzled against Peter’s arm. When he said he liked his pets, he meant it goddammit.

Peter’s grin grows impossibly wider. “Oh you’re so sweet,” He cooed, rubbing his lower stomach as well. The intercom system above crackled to life, alerting all employees that the gates were just about to open. “That’s our cue, big guy.” He gives his tail a few firm pats. “Let’s go. You get into your little reef and I’ll be back when the stadium is filled.” Peter promised, gently kissing the merman’s forehead before taking a stand. “I’ll be back with your favorite. Red snappers. I know you like them fresh so I have to go dig in the fridge.”

Tony smiled, blowing a kiss to Peter as he left. He hopped down from the platform and into the water, waving to little girls and little boys as they walked past his tank. He really did enjoy being there. He liked seeing people smile and marvel at him. He blew some bubbles for a little girl who started pressing her face against the glass and waved his hands around to form the bubbles into a heart formation. He did that for Peter sometimes too. But mainly the kids.

Peter rejoined the stage when the introductory music began flooding through the speakers. He put on his award-winning smile as he skipped out onto the stage, introducing himself to the crowd with an overly cheerful attitude. And it was time for their first act. Peter made several clicking and whistling noises to cue Tony’s entrance. He waved a rather fat red snapper around in the air.

Tony swam up and jumped into the air, water spraying over the audience. He caught the fish in his mouth and winked at Peter as he did so. He swallowed it in one bite as he normally did, landing back in the water. He swam up to the stage again, heaving himself onto it and grinning.

The performer grinned at his counterpart. Tony always excelled at his performances. The crowd was already swept away by the simple act of jumping out of water. Peter dangled the fish over Tony’s face and rocked it back and forth, but he had to bend at the hip to do so. And somewhere, deep within the crowd, was a fairly loud, very clear catcall. Peter did his best to ignore it. He could see why someone would do that but it’s just so... unprofessional.

Tony didn’t seem to like that. His eyebrows furrowed and he muttered something under his breath. He suddenly forgot about his routine and reached his hand up to just nab the fish from Peter and down it whole. He definitely looked pissed. The slit on his tail flared open a little, the small head of a cock peering out.

Peter flinched at the sight of it. Surely it’s a mistake. Stuff like this happens all the time with dogs why not fish too. He continued on with the show as if nothing happened. Just like he was paid to do. He spun himself around in a circle, then watched as Tony mimicked him, and fed him another fish. He grinned as the music began to kick up. He ran across the stage, clapping his hands, trying to engage the crowd into their show.

Tony got back into the water, his movements lazier now. He jumped back up to snag Peter off of the stage and into the water. That wasn’t part of the routine. His long, sharp nails tore at Peter’s fabric by his ass and crotch, tearing it open. Tony’s cock slid out to its full length. It almost looked like a tentacle, it was fleshy colored and moved like it had a mind of its own. 

Peter was entirely unaware until it was too late. God, he should’ve been paying attention. Before he could even process what had happened, he was stuck underneath the water. His first instinct was to scream but he had to hold his breath. His face flared up in red and he desperately tried to swim away. His legs and arms kicked and flailed but Tony was easily over 500 pounds. A kick from a frail human whos element was land, not water, wasn’t going to do much to deter him.

Tony licked his lips as people in the crowd screamed for someone to help Peter, that this ‘monster’ was going to eat him alive. Tony swam up to the glass, pressing Peter to it with his head above water. He let his cock curiously slide against Peter’s bubble butt, feeling out the area before slowly sliding inside of his hole. The water and his slicked up dick made it easy.

People were ushered out of the stadium to get away from the scene. Peter screamed bloody murder. His legs were kicking hard. “Tony stop!! STOP IT!!” He begged, pleading with what he once thought to be his best friend. “This isn’t you!! Stop it! Stop!” He clenched hard and snapped his legs shut. Trying to angle his hips away from Tony.

Tony growled and nibbled along Peter’s neck, his cock worming its way deep inside of Peter. He rocked his hips back and forth, waves being created in the water as he fucked into Peter’s tight hole. “I-I’ve wanted to do this ever since B-Beck tried to steal you from me,” He began, groaning. “I love you, and he t-tainted you!” 

Peter’s eyes filled with fearful tears. His stomach bulged as the large tentacle-like cock slithered around in his insides. “Mmnn- S-stop it, please!! P..please..” His voice started to flatter its demanding tone. Almost like he was giving up. He could feel the pointed ends of Tony’s teeth prodding at his skin like needles. “I-it’s too much!” He whined. Quite literally feeling the cock poke around inside his organs as if it were searching for something.

Tony showed Peter only a little mercy. He didn’t slam his hips up as hard, just made the pace faster. “Need you to be m-mine,” He groaned out against his neck, growling as he thought back to the day when Beck had spilled all his eggs out onto Peter’s stomach and chest. He was pissed at him. That’s why he had bitten that chunk out of Beck’s tail. And Peter was going to be his, he swore it to himself. He only wished that Peter felt good too. But, not everyone can win.

The boy choked on his sobs. His nails dug into the edge of the tank as he tried so hard to keep his head afloat, his legs were spread painfully wide given the angle that Tony had Peter pressed right up against the glass. He felt so nauseous. He didn’t want to accept the fact that his cock was steadily getting hard. Or how his gut twisted up in some sick form of ecstasy. His head fell forward onto the glass. His mouth hanging open as pained moans were pushed out of his body by the force of Tony’s cock.

Tony was so close. He was teetering on the edge, any minute now he would release himself. He wanted it to be worth it, so he turned Peter’s head and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as he slammed his hips forward and spilled his cum and eggs deep inside of Peter. The boy’s stomach bulged, and eggs slid out of Peter’s hole and into the large tank. Tony groaned, and suddenly he was being yanked away from Peter and onto the platform. He yelped and screamed as they tied him up, putting a muzzle over his face.

Peter came just in time with Tony. Embarrassingly so. His seed coated the glass wall and fogs up the water around it. He clung onto the wall of the tank for dear life. His stomach felt so full. Eggs filled the water around him. He knew what that meant. And he wished he didn’t. Peter tried to push all the eggs out. But he was only brought to be further shamed by the pleasure it brought him to push these horrid things out of his body.


	2. Out of The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Sing the title of the chapter to 'A Little Mermaid's Under The Sea'. Please, and thank you. Enjoy.))

The waves lapped at the beach, the sound of it almost drowned out the sound of Tony gasping for breath. The feeling of having no water filtering through his gills was like he was on fire. It hurt, and he could see his life flashing before his eyes. Those brown eyes turned to tears as he sat there, drying up under the hot sun. There was a lot he wished he had done differently. With Peter. With biting Beck. No, nevermind, he was proud of that one. It had been six months since he had last seen Peter when he was released back into the wild that day, and it was eating away at him. What he did sat on his back with the weight of a thousand pounds. Which was what this sorta felt like, the dying thing. He closed his eyes, trying to picture Peter in his brain as his gasps got more choked up. 

Peter walked along the beach alone. He had been going to therapy all those months, finally building up the courage to be by the water again. For months he had been terrified of the water, fish and all sea life. Even being too afraid to take showers for a period of time. But today was the day he promised his therapist he would face his fears and enjoy what he once used to. Water. His feet padded along in the sand. Leaving small prints in their wake along the water's edge. That’s when a horrid, familiar stench hit Peter like a truck. Rotting fish. Suddenly memories came flooding back and he couldn't breathe. He tried to use the technique his therapist gave him. Breathe and count. 1, 2, 3, breathe in. Hold it. 1 , 2, 3, breathe out. Peter decided this was his opportunity to face what had been controlling him for months. He took a deep breath in and nearly ran towards the smell. The sight registered before the audio.

There he was. Tony. Laying in the hot, summer heat. Nearly dried out entirely and gasping for air. Just like the first day they met. Peter crumbled to his knees, caring instincts taking over, and crawling over to Tony. His tail was wrapped in some tightly coiled wire. It cut into his scales and flesh. He was caught in a net. Peter reaches into his pocket for his keys. Sure they weren’t the sharpest but he was determined to save his.. past friend. Peter frantically cut at the wires but they didn’t work. In a moment of desperation- he began rolling the merman towards the water. It took all of Peter’s strength to move him. He grunted with effort, finally pushing the dry body into the salty water.

Tony took in a deep breath once in the water, his senses finally coming back to him. He gasped and took in as much water into his gills as possible, then popped just his eyes up out of the water. They met with Peter’s own honey brown soft eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. “Peter!” He yelled, but the water made his word all gurgly sounding. He started to cry again, thrashing in the water to try and get the net off of his tail. He didn’t want Peter to have to see him again. Not after what he did.

“Relax! Relax! You’re going to hurt yourself, I’ll have to go get help,” He bit his lip. Tony was really as handsome as he remembered huh. Maybe even handsomer. Peter tried not to get lost in the merman’s eyes and looked around the empty beach. He didn’t feel it was safe to leave Tony alone. Instead he pulled out his phone and rung up the local animal rescue team. “It’s all gonna be okay,” He reassured Tony as he spoke with the men on the phone. 

Tony sighed and slowly started calming down. He used his arms to keep himself afloat and stared at Peter with a heavy blush over his face. “Y-You’re helping me..? But I…” He mumbled, keeping his neck under the water so he could get more time keeping his gills wet.

“Don’t mention it.” He said through almost grit teeth. He continued speaking with the authorities, letting them know their location, then hung up. “What did I teach you about nets??” He began to lecture. “You know they’re dangerous. How did you even get yourself all tangled up in one??” Peter crossed his arms like a disappointed mother.

Tony just stared in disbelief. “You really don’t care? I-I hurt you, Peter,” He sighed deeply and looked down at his tail. It was bloody and torn. It would never be the same again. “I had...Gotten caught. Some fishermen in a big boat came by and...They left me out here to die when they realized I wasn't a lady. Guess they just wanted some damn mermaid puss.” He said solemnly.

Peter cringed at the thought of it. Gross. He pouts, scooting a little closer. “It’s okay.. why didn’t you swim away? Boats are pretty big and easy to see.” Perhaps Tony had missed human attention so much that he had put himself in danger just to get some. “Humans are dangerous Tony. They’re selfish and cruel creatures. You of all people should know that.”

Tony frowned, looking away from Peter. “I-I know I just...I really missed you. And some bone in my body really wanted that boat to be you and the rest of the team looking for me, even though thats so fucking stupid of me to even begin to think of-” He choked up, putting a hand over his face. “A-And I had a little pile of pretty stones I would find,”

Peter’s heart clenched. He knew he shouldn’t forgive him.. but Tony was his whole world before it fell apart. He swallowed thickly. Ignoring the bike that wanted to rise up his throat. “You did? You can show me once the team takes care of you okay?” Peter sighs. Shutting his eyes and furrowing his brows as the internal argument he had going on in his head grew increasingly more violent.

Tony nodded slowly, his hand coming up to wipe away his tears. “Th-They’re under this rock,” He pointed. “I live under it now...Ever since they released me. They didn’t do it nicely either. They uh...Had me in a small separate tank for a bit.” He shivered at the memory. It had been awful, being fed less than fresh fish. He closed his eyes and leveled his breathing. “I really missed you, Peter.”

Peter cringed at his words. The more he spoke the more the guilt and the sinking feeling in his chest intensified. “But it’s so close to shore. It must be noisy and bright.” He tried to move the topic piece over a little. Not wanting to admit he missed him as well because it was going against his best judgement.

Tony looked up at the sun and squinted. “I just...Like being closer to the people. Sometimes kids will see me and we’ll make a little pact for them to not tell anyone I’m here and I’ll blow them bubbles. I miss being at the aquarium…” He sighed, looking back over at Peter with a solemn look on his face.

Peter nodded. “S-sometimes I miss the aquarium too. I was so happy there.” He smiled in a sort of sad, nostalgic way. “I was.. it was a job I could’ve seen myself working there for.. well for forever.” Peter picked you a stay pebble from the large rock he was perched atop of and started drawing small patterns into the dark stone.

Tony nodded. “Sorry I fucked that up for you.” He sunk his head a little more into the water, his tail propped up on a rock so he didn’t have to struggle to stay up. He picked at the net that was digging into his tail, wincing. It hurt like hell. Like the pattern of the net was being etched into his skin.

Peter glanced at his bleeding tail. It looked painful. He searched his purse for anything that might help. All he had in there was some lip gloss, pepper spray, his keys amongst a few other belongings. But he kept digging, hoping to find something. But soon there was the sound of running feet coming up towards them. Peter looked over his shoulder and stood. He waved his arms. “Over here!! He’s over here!!” Men and women piled in with a stretcher and some supplies. “Please be gentle with him. He’s in a lot of pain.”

Tony was lifted with the help of several people, including Peter. The net was cut off of him slowly, and he needed to get all his wounds disinfected. It stung, and he gasped out in pain, writhing in the stretcher and gripping the sides of it. Mahogany brown eyes filled with tears once again, wide and watching the volunteers wrap his wounds in a waterproof bandage of some sort.

Peter reached out and grabbed Tony's hand. He held it tightly. “Shhh.. it’s okay, you’re okay,” He traces Tony's knuckles with his thumb. “You’re gonna be alright. These people are helping you.” He tried to ease the merman of his pain and struggles.

Tony looked over at their hands, taking a deep breath and squeezing Peter’s soft hand. He missed those hands. Petting his hair, cupping his cheeks, rubbing his tail. He forced out a smile through his pain, and before he knew it, the wrapping of his gashes were done. The volunteer who had finished it up came up to Peter. “Do you...Know this merman? If so, you can come with us, we’re bringing him to a rehabilitation center.” The man smiled and stuck out his hand. “The name’s Rhodey.” 

Peter nodded, letting Tony's hand drop from his own. “He was my partner in an aquarium but was released a few months ago,” He really hoped Rhodes didn’t read any of the news articles about that. But it was near impossible because they were plastered everywhere. “I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”

Rhodey smiled at Peter and shook his hand gently. “It's great to meet you, Peter. Do you wanna hitch a ride in the truck with your friend?” He pointed to the people who were getting Tony into the back on his stretcher. 

“Yes please.” He shook his hand in return. It was so soft compared to his worn ones. He followed Tony in the stretcher. Aiding the rescuers with regularly supplying Tony with water so he didn’t dry out. His hand stayed on his tail. Or at least a fleshy part that wasn’t covered in bandages.

Tony placed his hand atop Peter’s for the duration of the ride, squeezing it when the bumps made him wince in pain. The rehabilitation center was pretty, it had a lot more decorations in the tanks since it was made to replicate the real life habitats that creatures lived in. When he was finally released into his own nice clean tank, he whimpered. “Peter, all the rocks I had for you, they’re at the beach,” He really looked so sad, he had been waiting forever to get those pretty stones to Peter. “Someone has to get them,” He started fidgeting in the water.

“I’ll see what I can do. You said they’re in the cave right? I can go searching for them tomorrow.” He kneeled beside the tank. “That’s not what you should be worried about right now. You should be more worried about healing.” Pete dropped his bag, stepping out of his shoes. He sits at the edge of the tank with his feet now submerged in the water.

Tony sighed. “I worked really hard on finding them. Some teenagers might find them and take them home.” He huffed, crossing his arms and blowing angry bubbles up at Peter. He swam around his new tank a little, getting a feel for the water and all that. He looked a little happier to be around humans again.

“Well I can’t leave you alone right now. I mean, I could but I doubt you’d want me to,” He huffs. “Do you want me too? I don’t even know how to get to the beach from here my car is still parked at the beach. I’ll just ask Rhodes for a ride. Maybe he’s nice enough to give me one,” Peter pouted, pulling his feet out of the water to stand.

“No,” Tony reached out and put his hand on the ground next to Peter’s foot. “D-Don’t go…” He mumbled, his voice barely a whisper. “I just got to see you again. The rocks can wait. In fact,” He dipped into the water and picked up a sparkly, iridescent pebble. He placed it by Peter. “For now.”

Peter squatted down beside the pebble and picked it up between two fingers. “Well this ones certainly pretty.” It was pearlescent and had a bit of a sheen to it. “You know.. I did end up turning that rock into a necklace like I said I would.” Pete reached into his bag and pulled it out from the deep depths of his purse. It was wrapped in a copper wire and tied with a white twine or string. “Here. I want you to have it.” He handed it over to Tony and placed it inside the creature's palm.

Tony furrowed his brows. "But...I gave it to you. It'll fall off of me in the water, the string is too long." He pouted, holding it gently in his hand like it was the most delicate flower on earth that he had just been gifted. "I like it, but it's yours. And I want you to keep it."

Peter huffed. He takes it back. “Fine. I’ll keep it. But I am going to make you something, I swear it.” He put the stone back in his purse and returned to sitting down. “What else have you been up to… since you were released. Made any boyfriends? Friends?” 

Tony snorted. "I mean. No boyfriends. Don't want one." He mumbled, leaning onto the rock in the center of his tank that was made for sunbathing. "I've made friends with turtles and squid and stuff. But not any other people like me. We're hard to come by nowadays." He shivered at the thought. 

Peter knew about all that. The hunting and killing of mermaids for their meat, skin and.. other parts. He shook his head. “I didn’t know you could talk to other sea life. That’s cool.” He slipped his feet back into the water. “Why no boyfriend? I’m sure you would’ve found one. I did after all,”

Tony's eyes went blank. His whole demeanor changed, in fact. He looked droopier, a frown on his face. "Just. Don't want one. That's it." He sounded a little more hostile. "...What's his name." He didn't really ask a question, he just said it. No real expression on his face or in his voice. 

“..My boyfriend? His name is Harley.” Peter pulled out his phone and showed Tony the lock screen. It’s a photo of him and Harley smiling in front of a sundae. Quite cute. “He’s 23. Building his own tech company too.”

Tony stared at the picture. He wanted to slap that phone out of Peter's hand and into the damn water. "Good for him. Good for you, too." He hoisted himself up onto his rock. Maybe if he stayed under the heat lamp long enough, he would shrivel like a raisin and die.

“Thanks. He’s a real sweetheart.” Peter swooned dreamily. “We’re planning on adopting a dog together soon. He’s making me an intern at his company, so I can get a head start in the technology world, you know?” Peter remained almost childishly unaware of Tony’s sour attitude.

"Mm." Tony didn't really respond with words anymore. He rolled over to show Peter his back, his tail thumping onto the rock as he turned himself. "Sounds like a grrreeeaaat guy. I wanna hear aaaaaalllllll about him." He crossed his arms, huffing out his nose. 

Okay well that made it a bit obvious to Pete. “Wait.. T-Tony you.. you don’t still like me do you?” He tilted his head, pulling his feet out of the water in a mix of fear and some sort of.. disgust? “Why are you being so mean about Harley? I found a man I’m happy with, shouldn’t you be happy for me?” 

Tony had only turned himself away because he was crying. His shoulders shook slightly. "I-I…" He batted a large, clawed hand at Peter. "I am h-happy. Of course I don't l-like you anymore. There's never been anything between us, h-how could I still like you…" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Peter frowned at his voice. He was never all that good at hiding emotions. “Tony..” He cooed sympathetically. “I-it just wouldn’t work. We’re not.. we’re not the same species. And you know what happened. I can’t just,” He sighed. “Tony, Cmon,”

Tony took in a deep breath. "I'm not upset, okay!? I'm fine! I-I don't need you to be anything more than a f-friend in my life!" He sat up on the rock, the fin of his tail splashing back into the water as he wiped his eyes with his arm, still not facing Peter. He liked not having people see his weaknesses.

Peter flinched at his yelling. And for some reason…those words hurt like a bitch. He stood up silently and dried his feet off, slipped on his shoes and turned to leave. He wasn’t going to sit there and be yelled at. The boy had his own mix of frustrated, confused, sad tears filling his eyes.


	3. Lost and Found

Tony sat under the scorching light of the heat lamp above him. The rock he had been sitting on for about...Thirty minutes had begun to sizzle just a little. He silently hoped and prayed he would become fish food soon enough. "Stupid Peter. Stupid brain. Why can't I just get over myself??" He let out a long sigh, then a loud yelp as he was shoved into the water. 

"What are you trying to do?? Keep yourself in here forever?? Stop that," Rhodey crossed his arms as he stared at Tony, his expression looked like he was staring at a Tony with three heads. "You're gonna fry up like a fuckin' filet-o-fish." 

Tony scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue, swimming over to where Rhodey stood on the platform in front of his tank. "You've got some nerve there buddy, calling me that and pushing me," He pulled back his lips in a snarl. "That's really rude of you to say, you know. I'm not a damn fish." 

Rhodey grinned and laughed, sitting down with his legs crossed in front of Tony's tank. "Isn't your bottom half a fish? What else would you be? You're not big enough to be half whale." He put his fingers in the water, moving them around. 

Tony snorted, eyes darting to watch Rhodey's fingers as they flitted around in the water. "Maybe I am. Who knows." He snickered. Rhodey didn't seem to be a bad guy. Maybe Tony kinda liked him.

"Whales don't have scales like you do, fish-brain." Rhodey flicked some water in Tony's direction. Only to get some water spouted at him from Tony's mouth. Rhodey yelped, patting himself down to try and dry the water just as the door to the rehabilitation center opened up.

Peter walked in quite pridefully. The only difference being some red blotchy marks on his neck. They looked muted as if he tried to cover them with makeup but couldn’t quite get it right. He set down his bag by Tony’s tank and sat beside Rhodey. “Hey, Rhodes, how are you?” He grinned, then turned to Tony. His smile only flatters a little. “Hey, Tones. I got a present for you, but only if you promise to be good.”

Tony looked over at Peter. Why had he come back? After all that had happened yesterday? He looked down, not wanting to meet Peter's gaze. "I mean. I guess. What counts as 'good'?" He asked, using air quotes. He didn't feel like putting on a show, that was for sure. 

“Well if Rhodes tells me you’re eating well, haven’t beached yourself again and that you take care of yourself then I can give you your gift,” And a little something special. But that was to be saved for when Rhodes wasn’t around. Pete smiled, nudging the veterinarian “So how's he been, doc? Has he bitten anyone yet?”

Rhodey looked at Tony. As if he was debating something. Tony repeated over and over in his head for Rhodey to leave out the part where Tony was on his rock for thirty minutes. "He's been doing great. We give him live fish, and he hunts them well even with his tail still in pain. We offered to let him just eat them from us, but he wanted to catch them himself to exercise." Thank the Lord. Rhodey was a lifesaver.

"You heard it from him, not me." Tony raised his hands up in the air. "So. What do you have for me, Pete?" He asked, trying to not look too excited. Because honestly, he was going to burst at the seams.

Pete raised his brows. He hadn't expected him to do so well. He dug into his purse and pulled out two bracelets. They each looked to be made by the stones Tony had gifted to Peter. Peter handed one over to the merman. “I made us matching bracelets!”

Tony's eyes widened. He tried not to cry again. Not in front of both Peter and Rhodey. He took the bracelet and put it around his wrist. It fit perfectly. "Are these...From the beach? You went there already?" Peter would still go get them even after Tony had yelled at him? He definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

“Well.. y-yeah... I woke up earlier to go searching for them. And then took a while to make these. It was kinda hard to drill holes in them so some are crooked but I tried,” He giggled. Rhodes seemed a bit shocked. After all that Peter’s been through, he’s still the best of friends with Tony. It takes a lot of bravery to forgive someone like that. But Peter seemed unfazed by it all.

It confused Tony a lot too. He still didn't know why Peter hung around him. That question was for another time, though. Tony, despite his best efforts, began to tear up. He bit his lip and clutched his hand to his heart. "I love it." He tried not to choke on his words. 

“Oh, Tony, wait,” He pouted, bringing Tony’s head to his chest without a single fuck about his shirt getting damp. “Don’t cry now. It’s a present! You’re not supposed to cry,” It was if Peter either forgot entirely about yesterday or chose to ignore what had happened.

Tony hated being so close to Peter's hickies. It made him want to lash out again. He shivered in Peter's arms. He didn't want to hurt Peter again. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and calmed himself down. "I just really like it. That's all." No, it wasn't. You're lying to yourself.

“I’m glad,” He turned his head and gently kissed the top of Tony’s scalp. He leaned into Tony’s ear fin thing and whispered. “The other present I promised is McDonald’s. Remember how I used to sneak you some nuggets?? I was gonna get you a whole meal,” He pulled back and patted his head as if he had said something sweet to him.

Tony was so fucking confused. Peter just made him even more confused than the last time, every damn time he spoke. He stared blankly at the wall of his tank. Peter had...Kissed him?? Whatever omniscient being up there wanted him to fucking burn for a while in his own guilt and sadness. Like, a demon was controlling his life to make his worst nightmares come true. A demon named...Elijah or something evil like that. "Uh. Thank you?" 

Peter smiled sweetly at him. Acting like his usual angelic self. “You’re welcome.” He turned back to Rhodey and stood up. “Would you mind giving me and Tony a moment together? I don’t want anyone else seeing his next present, you know,” Rhodes put his hands up in a forfeited way. “Go ahead. I’ll be in the lobby if you need me.” And with that, the tall man left the two alone.

Tony hoisted himself up to sit next to Peter, making grabby hands for his nuggets. He loved those damn things. "You had missed it. Rhodey had called me a filet-o-fish earlier. It was rude." He snorted, then seemed to deflate a little, even as he was being handed food.

“Oh really? And why was that?” He reached into his seemingly endless purse and pulled out the bag of fast food. He handed Tony a pocket of nuggets, some fries, a burger, and a shake. He had ordered some nuggets for himself too but not as big as Tony’s portion. 

Tony ate his nuggets fast. They were small, and he could devour them faster than he could a whole fish. "He was teasing me." He trailed off a little at the end, tone-wise. He stared at the nuggets, then popped another in his mouth. "You don't have to pretend, you know. You don't have to stop by to see me if you don't want to." 

Peter froze. “No one ever said I didn’t want to see you, Tony,” He sighed, biting another nugget in half. “We’re friends. We always have been. I can’t want to see a friend?” He shifts a little, his shorts rising. Revealing large purple marks. Both made my mouths and hands. “I brought my swimsuit if you wanted me to take a dip with you. You know. Like old times.”

Tony wanted to erase them from Peter's body. He yearned to get rid of those horrid markings on Peter's soft, milky white skin. It hurt to even see them. "We're friends, yeah. I just…" He didn't even know how to explain this. That he wanted to ravage Peter again and kill that damn boyfriend of his. 

Peter tilted his head like a confused Puppy. “That.. what? If you don’t want me to swim with you that’s okay. You just got here and I know how territorial you can be about your living spaces.” He waved a hand dismissively. “It’s not a problem.” He smiled all too sweetly. All too... agonizingly. 

Tony's right eye twitched. He could barely take this anymore. He whimpered, putting his head in his hands. "Why- why are you doing this to me…" He mumbled, tears filling his eyes again. It felt like Peter was just there to rub it in his face that the perfect boy wasn't his. "Fuck, it hurts Pete," 

Peter’s smile disappeared. “T-tony? What do you mean I.. I don’t get it,” he set his food down. “Did I do something wrong?” He sounded so sad and vulnerable as if the thought of hurting his friend made him feel horrible.

Tony shook his head, still not looking at Peter. He just couldn't bring himself to stare at the marks on his skin and his frown. It would make his heart clench. "I-I just can't look at you, those marks on you, and your smile- I don't want to hurt you again, Pete. I really don't." 

“The.. marks?” He looked down at his thighs and turned a harsh shade of red. He quickly shifted his clothes back into place. “T-tony you can’t think like that.. you have more control over your body than you think,” He reached out and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know you’re better than that.”

"Do I? Am I?" Tony asked, his tone a little tenser. He gently pushed Peter's hand off of him. "You know what I did to Beck. And you know what I did to you. I don't want a repeat. I don't want to hurt your...B-boyfriend." Oh, he wanted to do more than just hurt Harley. He wanted to make a meal out of that man. 

Peter was doing his damned best to help him. “But you /are/ Tony. You’re showing restraint. That means you can do it, you’ve improved,” It's almost as if Peter’s egging him on. Prodding at his sensitive bits on purpose. For reasons only really known to Peter. “Truly. I think you can handle it.”

Tony slid himself a little further away from Peter. "Handle what? Seeing you with another guy? The boy I've been crushing on ever since he saved me? The boy I could never fuckin' have?" He scoffed a little. "It's taking everything inside of me right now not to do something I would damn regret, Peter. Do you know how hard that is??" 

Peter’s hopeful smile sort of twisted into a frown. “Why are you being so mean.. I’m trying to help you,” Peter crossed his arms, scooting away from Tony to give him the same treatment. “Well if it’s that hard for you I’ll just go.” He stood himself up and began packing up all the garbage they had accumulated.

Tony had two thoughts in his mind. One, Let him go. You'll just hate yourself if you hurt him again. And two, he can't leave like this again. You can't let him go. And his body decided to go with the latter. He grabbed Peter's ankle and pulled him down, using all his strength to get himself on top of Peter to pin him down to the ground. The moment he noticed what he had done, and how hard both of their heartbeats were pounding, he clambered off of Peter. "God I knew this was going to happen, I'm so fucking awful, please just LEAVE already," 

Peter felt something click inside of him. Some switch that just... flicked on. All these days He spent longing. Regretting. Wishing that he had done things differently. They were all coming to amend. Peter forgot about Harley, about the rehab center. He forgot about the months of therapy and meds. And threw himself back into Tony. The small boy grabbed Tony’s face and smashed their lips together. Finally doing what he had wanted to do the first day he started his job back at the aquarium.

The gesture was so surprising, that Tony nearly threw up. Which would have been awful, seeing as though Peter's lips were on his own. He didn't waste time thinking any longer. The merman just wrapped his arms around Peter and clenched his eyes shut, kissing the boy with vigor and passion. Peter's lips were so much softer when he was the one kissing you, Tony came to find. 

Peter’s mouth practically ravaged Tony’s. His tongue slid past the sharp teeth with ease. His hands moving to thread up into Tony’s hair. “Don’t stop,” He groaned against his lips, pulling the merman on top of him as he moved to lay back.

Tony helped Peter get him on top since he was pretty damn heavy. And once there, he hooked Peter's long legs around his waist. He felt as if he didn't even need to breathe anymore, he just needed Peter. "I don't plan on it," He muttered back, tongue sliding to twist with Peter's. 

Peter’s hands tugged on Tony’s hair when whatever he was doing felt right. He moaned obscenely against his lips. All these months with Harley, each minute just imagining it was Tony instead. He had loved Tony since the beginning and being away from him only strengthened that feeling. Each day that passed him only made his feelings grow stronger and stronger. Until it was eating him up inside. And all he could think about was Tony.

Tony's dick began to stir, the slit at the base of his tail parting open to reveal the tip of his slimy cock. It rubbed uselessly against Peter's pants, right up against the hardness of Peter's own smaller cock. "Fuck, Pete," Tony moaned, sharp teeth nibbling from Peter's lip to his neck. He sucked over the marks that Harley had left. Claiming them as his own, just to get back at the bastard. 

Peter whimpered against his lips. His hands let go of his hair frantically to tug away at his shorts. The air was so tight and he was hardly thinking straight. He could barely get the article of clothing off before tossing it behind him as if it were nothing.

Tony held himself up with his hands. "You're so gorgeous, Peter," He said sweetly, looking over Peter's beautiful thighs. He saw the marks again and growled. He got into the water and pulled Peter's legs toward him. He licked at the inside of his thighs, beginning to re-suck all of Peter's markings. Licking over his balls and his hole along the way. 

Peter’s back arched off the dock. His thighs began to shudder at the foreign tongue prodding at them. It was so much better than a human's tongue. Rough and textured to aid them with meals but so good against Peter’s cock. His thighs entrapped Tony’s head between Them as the beast sucks on his skin. “F-Fuuuck, Tony,” He gasped, hips bucking.

When Tony finally pulled his head away, Peter's thighs were almost black and blue. He looked up at Peter. "I can come back up there, or you can come in here. I'll keep your head above the water. I promise." He spoke out of breath, holding onto Peter like he was a lifeline.

Peter decided to slip off the deck and onto the water. It was probably easier and safer that way for Tony. As soon as he was back in he wrapped his arms and legs around him, pulling their lips together for another heated, passionate kiss. Peter’s hard cock rocked against Tony’s own. Trying to make both of them feel good in an almost pathetic way.

The feeling was anything but pathetic. Taking Peter in the aquarium had felt amazing, but this felt even better. To have Peter want him too was the best feeling in the whole damn world. Tony pushed his hands against Peter's bare ass, spreading apart his cheeks. His cock slithered it's way to Peter's hole, prodding and poking at it before sliding inside. Real slow. 

Peter’s breath got caught up in his throat somewhere. There it was. That familiar, slow stretch. Each inch of Tony slithered it’s way inside him like it had once before. And honestly, it felt better when he wasn’t panicking. Peter leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder, back arching. A whole shudder wracked through his body. 

"Fuck. You look so good when you take my cock," Tony praised the boy. And really, he did. His slack jaw, the beautiful noises he made, the way his pretty ass squeezed down on his cock, and the arch of his back. All of it was gorgeous, and it made Tony want to spill all of his seed and his eggs deep inside of Peter already. 

Peter only whined at the praise. Hiding his face in Tony’s neck timidly. “M-moooove.. p..please..” He begged, body practically milking Tony’s cock already. His arms clung even tighter around him. As if he was trying hard not to fall off or lose balance.

Tony bucked his hips up against Peter's ass, groaning out in total pleasure as he finally got to fuck into the beautiful boy after six months of agony. The waiting had made him even more pent up. The nose of the merman was pressed hard against Peter's neck, his teeth scraping over his skin. 

Peter’s body stiffened at the feeling. Just like before, Huh? Seemed like Tony had his favorites. Peter tried to rock his hips to meet Tony’s but it was harder than he expected. So instead he opted out to hang onto Tony for dear life and babble against his skin mindlessly. His moans and begs soon molded together to form some incoherent noises of pleasure.

More thrusts against Peter and Tony was in heaven. He humped the boy like a horny dog, his hips moving fast to sink his cock deep inside, and pull it back out in one clean movement. It was easy for Tony since he was adapted to the water, and his tail was all sorts of muscular. The fins on either side of his hips held onto Peter too.

The young man melted against his counterpart. Barely even capable of hanging on for much longer. He pressed his forehead onto Tony’s, whimpering, "M-M’gonna..” Before he could finish his sentence he was spilling his seed all over Tony’s stomach. Clouding the waters once again.

Tony couldn't hold himself back when there was such a pretty boy cumming so hard against him. "I-Inside," He almost asked the question, but it was more like a statement. He wanted to fill Peter. So badly. Even though Peter couldn't fertilize them. 

Peter nodded frantically. Almost screaming now. His thighs shaking from the overstimulation. “Inside.. p..please.. fill me with your eggs, baby,” He begged like a bitch in heat. His whole body trembled like a leaf in the wind.

That was all the convincing Tony needed. He came hard, his body wracking with the force of his orgasm as he emptied his eggs and cum inside of Peter. His hands pressed over the boys now bulging stomach, feeling the individual eggs under his skin. He almost fell asleep but forced himself to stay awake in order to keep Peter safe. He brought them to his rock and laid down on it, letting Peter sleep on him to protect him from the hard surface. 

Pete nearly passed out. But he didn’t know when Rhodey was coming back. Part of him was scared of being found like this. The other part of him was thoroughly exhausted and wanted nothing more than sleep. The latter won. Pete rested his head on Tony’s chest, breathing trying to stabilize itself out before he would slip into unconsciousness. “I-I almost.. feel pregnant..” He put a hand on the bulge in his stomach. Feeling the eggs slosh around inside him.

Tony made a happy noise as he nuzzled up against Peter's neck and licked at him affectionately. "I'm so sorry I've been so mean lately...But why didn't you just tell me you liked me?" He asked in a whisper since his voice was a bit hoarse.

“I.. I dunno,” Peter admitted. “It’s scary. I don’t know what people will think of me. Or how I will think of myself. And what this means to me.” He sighed, “It’s really complicated Tony. All I know is that I’ve longed for you since day one. And being separated made me feel like I was dying. It hurt. A lot. But I forced myself to push those feelings down and date someone.. you know... my own species. I still don’t know what to do with Harley yet. I don’t know what to tell him.”

Ouch. 'My own species'. That one hurt like a bitch. Tony's smile faded a little. "I...I don't really get it...What's so awful about me being a mermaid??" He sat up just a bit. "It doesn't mean I'm incapable of love or satisfying you. I just can't walk on land, that's the only big difference between me and you." 

“It’s a big difference. Life will be hard for us to be together. We can’t have kids. Mermaids don’t have rights or protection in society. We can’t live together. I can go on and on.” Peter frowns deeply. “Dating you, in society's eyes, would be the equivalent of dating an orca whale. They don’t see you as human Tony. They see you as food.”

Tony's brows furrowed. "Then fuck the system. Let's go live somewhere remote together, like an island, the house could have an indoor pool that connects from the ocean, there are ways around these things." He let out his spitball of an idea, nuzzling against Peter's neck. "I just want you. I don't care what I have to do to get you." 

“Tony, you don’t understand,” He let out an exasperated noise. “I have a family. A job. How will we provide for ourselves? What will I eat and drink? Plumbing? Electricity? What about poachers? Sharks? There are so many factors that go into these things. Life isn’t easy. Not when you’ve got two legs and bills.”

Of course Tony didn't have an answer. He had no clue how most of that stuff worked. He pulled his cock back into its sheath and laid there with Peter on his chest feeling more empty than the last six months combined. What were they gonna do? There were no other choices for them. This wouldn't work, would it?


End file.
